Gou's depression
by Midnightqueen523
Summary: It's a week before Christmas and a terrible accident happens to Gou matsuoka's best friend. Blaming it all in herself she gets depressed. Her friend's at the swim club become to worry and go comfort Gou. Will a certain blonde help Gou go back to her smiling self or will she stay depressed?


GOU'S POV:

Before I knew it I missed a week of school. I sat on my bed crying staring at a silver charm bracelet that began this whole mess. I wanted to disappear from the world. Everywhere I looked I seen her greenish blue eyes, Her signature bun, and her smiling face. A fresh batch of tears rolled down my cheeks. I kept myself locked from the outside world. Important people from my life always go. My father and now my best friend; Hana-Chan. I remember the day I lost her and it's all my fault. It hurts whenever I think of what happened.

~FLASH BACK~

We both looked in awe the mall was buzzing in festive energy. Christmas would be in 2 weeks and we were buying gifts for our friends and family. I was almost done Christmas shopping the only thing I needed was to get Hana-Chan something and right now was perfect she just left to go use the washroom. I scanned the stores when I seen the perfect gift. A silver bracelet with a heart charm, outlined with diamonds. 15000 yen it was really expensive but I knew it was worth it. I quickly bought it but I wasn't quick enough Hana-Chan already seen it. I sheepishly smiled at her. Her face turned from shocked to quite confused. "Why would you get me such an expensive gift. You probably spent all your money on this." "I just wanted to get you something nice!" I snapped back. We started to bicker and Hana stomped off. I started to chase her but she was faster than me.

The snow was falling hard and I started to breath heavily Hana has always been more athletic than me she was already half a block ahead. It all happened In a flash a car came speeding down the slick road just as Hana was crossing. You could hear the screeching of the brakes but it was too late. A loud scream sounded through the peaceful snowy sky. My mouth was open and tears fell down my face. I quickly got to my friend as the car sped down the the street as if nothing happened. I dragged Hana to the side of the road. A large bloodstain was making its way through her pastel green coat. I held onto her tight. Tears streaming down my face. I quickly grabbed my phone and called for an Ambulance. After I finished my call I heard coughing. I looked down. Hana-Chan was really pale and her breathing was heavy. She quickly brought her hand up to my face and smiled. Her body became limp in my arms and her eyes lifeless. The only thing that could be heard is the distance sound of the ambulance.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

NORMAL POV:

Meanwhile...

"Why hasn't Gou been here for a week!" Whined out Nagisa. "Gou is probably just sick." Replied Rei. "Yeah don't worry she will be here soon enough right Haru-Chan?" Asked Makoto looking at his raven haired friend. Haru kept his eyes longing out of the library window looking at the pool and shrugged. All was silent when a group of girls walked by the table. "Did you hear that one Hanamura girl was hit by a car last weekend." "Yeah her friend with red hair hasn't been here either, if I were in her shoes I would be too depressed to come to school. "Yeah poor thing she's probably crying out her eyes right now." The three girls said as they walked by. The boys sat in silence trying to comprehend what just happened. "Poor Gou-Chan we need to go see her." Said Nagisa getting up from his seat. "I don't know." said Makoto getting up. "Please!" Yelled Nagisa. His voice echoing throughout the library.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the library Nagisa." Yelled Rei. Nagisa wasn't paying attention though. The only thing he had on his mind was Gou. "Are you listening!" The blonde lifted his head in surprise a tint of pink on his cheeks "sorry I was just thinking." Nagisa sheepishly replied.

The boys finally made it to the Matsuoka resident. They knocked on the door when a lady with brown hair and ruby eyes answered the door. She had a sweet smile on her face. "Let me gpuess you guys are the famous swim club Gou always talks about." The boys stood glued to their spots. "Gou talks about us." they all thought. " "I don't think today's a good day though Gou is sorta feeling depressed. She hasn't come out of her room for a week. And waits till I'm asleep to use the washroom. I tried to get her to come out but it's no use." Tears started to fall from face. "Why does she act like this, all she does is blame herself for the whole accident. If only she wasn't stubborn." The boys gave her a pitied look. Silence hung in the room when a door creaked open. You could hear the sound of feet echoing throughout the house. Everyone held their breath as the looked at the top of the stairs. Gou appeared at the top. Her face was Pale and her cheeks were stained with tears. You could tell she lost weight and she looked so fragile in her pink pyjamas. In her hand she held something silver. "Why are you guys here?" Gou asked tilting her head to the side. "We wanted to make sure your okay." Makoto said stepping forward. "Yeah Gou we miss you." Nagisa said stepping forward. Gou held a sad look in her eyes. "Gou honey please go to school your friends need you." said looking up to her daughter. "I have no friends the only one was Hana-Chan." Yelled Gou. The boys felt a pain in their chest. "We are your friends Gou." Nagisa said stepping forward. "If you really were my friend you would call me Kou!" Gou said tears pouring down her eyes. Without thinking Gou threw the only thing she had with her... The bracelet. The charm flew through the air and landed onto the floor. The Bracelet immediately broke in impact. Gou's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand. With a turn of the heel Gou ran to her room closing the door with a loud bang that sounded throughout the quiet house. Nagisa was the first to move. He ran up the stairs and ran to the redheads room. Rei was about to follow him when a large hand grasped his shoulder. Makoto looked into Rei's eyes. "Let him be trust me." "Can you boys help me with supper?" Asked . The boys nodded their heads and took one more look up the stairs before they made their way to the kitchen.

NAGISA'S POV:

I ran up the stairs of Gou's house. It was bigger than haru's house and was quite roomy. I looked down the corridor. I had no idea what bedroom was Gou's. I heard a few sobs and traced it to the last door on the right. I pressed my ear against the door and sure enough it was the room the sound originated from. I turned the door knob. The room was dark when I stepped in. It seems like Gou didn't lock the door. The sobbing stopped. I scanned the dark room when I spotted a small figure in the corner. Gou sat on the ground her arms wrapped around her knees. She was crying into her knees. "Gou-Chan?" Gou looked up at me for a couple minutes her ruby eyes boring a hole through me. I bent down and patted her head. "Are you okay." I asked. The redhead looked up at me. "I'm sorry Nagisa I'm sorry you are my friend." Gou said getting up onto her feet. She looked up at my face and wrapped her arms around me. I felt my face heat up but decided to hug her back. "I know Kou-Chan." Gou gasped in surprise smiling at me. I grinned at her. "Looks like you finally cheered up." I said closing my eyes picturing her smiling. I felt something soft touch my cheek. I opened my eyes and seen Gou her face was a little pink. "Thank you Nagisa for cheering me up I needed it." She ran out of the room and left me in shock. It took me a few minutes to realize what happened. "Gou just kissed my cheek." My face grew really hot as I climbed down the stairs. An assortment of food wafted into my nose. I followed the scent to the kitchen and a bunch of food was on the table. The red head beamed at me with a smile I never knew I would see again and my heart melted.

•The End•


End file.
